Kiss The Girl
by RubyGloom15a
Summary: A new housemaid by the name of Hisana has just arrived at the Kuchiki manor and has already earned the affections of Byakuya. He can't understand why he wants to be around her all the time, he wishes he could just kiss her and marry her. But how far will the elder's go to keep them apart?... Copyright to me! CHAP 14 NOW UP! Back now- story is still running, sorry about the wait
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, I'm back- again! This is one of my favourite Bleach pairings that I ship a lot. I don't own Bleach, enjoy and don't forget to review, comments appreciated.

**Chapter 1**

Hisana trembled under the glare of the strict, older housemaid 'and where is you said you came from' the woman barked, making poor Hisana jump nervously, earning her another glare. 'I-I-inuzuri ma'am' she answered quietly, the stern woman nodded before straightening up and speaking in a much gentler tone to the young street mouse before her. 'You can start straight away, heavens knows we need workers, you will be the Lord Byakuya's personal maid' Hisana nodded and watched with bated breath as the older housemaid walked briskly away to get her uniform. Once she was gone Hisana let out a long breath, her body relaxed, finally she had a job that would keep her safe from the dirty streets of Rukongai, and if she earned enough money she could buy a proper house for when she find Rukia and then they could live together. She had to admit though as the older housemaid came back into sight with a simple black uniform that she was nervous about serving Lord Byakuya, she'd heard all about him, apparently he had an ice cold personality, his skills were legendary as was his noble status, Hisana only hoped that she didn't screw up this time. The woman handed her the uniform and directed Hisana to a old room to change.

The room was grand but plain, she could tell that it wasn't one of he best houses in the manor, it was decorated with cherry blossom wallpaper and a cherry blossom shoji screen with a standard futon placed in the middle of the room. Hisana walked lightly and delicately, she made sure that the shoji screen was completely shut before she nervously removed her clothes and changed quickly into the black standard dress uniform she had been presented with. Once she was done Hisana threw her old green Rukongai rags into the small bin in the corner of the room and checked her uniform- it was quite tight and hugged her petite frame, much to her dismay. She held her head up and walked lightly and almost silently out of the quaint little room and back down the corridor and towards the Lord Byakuya's room, her entire frame shaking with terror.

Meanwhile the Lord Byakuya was just returning home from a tiresome and somewhat boring mission, the guards at the gate bowed deeply before stepping aside to let the stoic man in, he did not even so much as grunt a word of thanks as he stepped silently past the guard and into his manor, leaving an ice cold child behind him. A mixed group of strong reiatsu met him as he entered the manor- he knew it was the Elder's holding another meeting, his face pulled into a frown as he glided past the meeting hall and towards his room, he would rather have a hot bath and wallow in his own solitude. He stepped almost silently past the highly decorated, gold trimmed shoji screen, exhaling loudly to himself after a particularly uneventful day, his heart almost jumped out of his chest and he had to keep all restraint from jumping a mile from fright when he noticed a small woman folding his clothes- a woman he had never met in his life had got her filthy hands all over his highly expensive, noble clothes! Angrily Byakuya stepped towards the small woman, her back was to him and her face was hidden, when he approached her she jumped and made a small squeak of surprise her body was trembling in the black dress. "What the hell do you think you are doing touching a nobles clothes, you are but a mere commoner" he said rudely, the small woman bowed before turning to face him, a nervous smile was on her face "I'm Hisana, your new maid" she spoke softly with a voice like honey- Byakuya had always hated honey, but somehow the sound of her voice made him love it with a passion. Her mid-length ebony hair shaggily framed her gentle, pale face, her skin was like porcelain. Her eyes were like two beautiful sapphires, flecked slightly with amethyst, as soon as they locked onto his own grey ones he was sure that he had been placed under some form of spell that rendered him completely speechless. She any have been short but Byakuya now understood where the phrase 'beauty in small doses' came from, this woman was the exact example.

Hisana smiled up at the tall, handsome master she was destined to serve, if she hadn't have liked her job before then- she certainly liked it now! His face was straight and elegant but had a hint of icy frost that intrigued Hisana, his ebony tresses flowed gracefully from his noble Kenseikan that was woven intricately into his hair, his eyes were grey and steely but Hisana found them curious and eerily beautiful- it was obvious that Lord Byakuya was nobility, he was picture perfect. Somehow though his earlier snobbiness and rude comment was wearing at the back of her brain. She slowly turned her back away from him, gathering his neatly folded clothes and walked coolly out of his room making barely a whisper. And leaving the great Lord Byakuya alone to ponder his thoughts.

He was angry with himself for feeling so useless in front of a beautiful woman- there were plenty if beautiful women in town and yet when he saw them he didn't become speechless. Anyway she was just a commoner- his housemaid! That was going to be a problem, he'd see her everyday, she'd help him into his clothes and do his hair. He thought her rude though to just walk out on him like that, maybe that's how commoners were- just plain rude, the other housemaid's should at least try and make her more agreeable when in the presence of a noble otherwise she'd simply have to go, he thought this with a deep regret as he headed back over to the elder's meeting room, waiting for his grandfather to finally finish their lengthy discussion.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sooo sorry about the massive wait for an update! I was sick and doing exams, so sorry! I don't own Bleach, Enjoy and don't forget to review my superstars!

**Chapter 2**

An long and uneventful hour passed as Byakuya remained waiting for his grandfather, finally the elder nobles began to file out, bowing deeply as they passed him, Byakuya just rolled his eyes. "Byakuya, can I help you?" Ginrei Kuchiki asked his grandson innocently earning a cold and suspicious glare from the latter. "It seems I have a new housemaid" Byakuya replied crisply, still studied his aged grandfather closely "ah, yes forgive me for not mentioning it earlier" Byakuya tilted his head forward sharply before snapping it back up in an icy nod of forgiveness, "what were you talking about with the elders" he added as his curiosity wormed it's way out of him, Ginrei smiled slightly "it would seem that the elders will not accept you as the head of the Kuchiki clan if you are unmarried, therefore you are arranged to be wed to Ms. Kasumioji, I hear she has grown into quite the young lady" Byakuya's body became even more tense and his glare became colder and more menacing, a deep scowl became evident on his face. Feeling the suffocating angry reiatsu of his grandson Ginrei bowed deeply before hurrying back to his study.

Byakuya was fuming- how dare those elders choose him a wife, he was perfectly capable of choosing his own wife. Byakuya didn't even want to get married, it would risk the chance of caring and even loving someone and he would not be so weak as to allow himself to be controlled by such pathetic feelings, and as for not being accepted by the elders- they had no right to say that, Byakuya was the true heir of the Kuchiki clan and it was his duty and his right to lead the clan as his father and his grandfather had done. Byakuya, noticing that his grandfather had left, turned around and briskly walked back to his room, he wanted to be alone with his thoughts, there had to be a way out of this. He'd reached his room before he realised and hastily threw the gold trimmed shoji screen out of the way, he walked fastly, not caring what felt the wrath of his anger, until he heard a shocked squeak and a loud thud. Looking down he saw his housemaid sprawled on the floor, his washing spread around her, he gave her a disgusted look as she pathetically tried to pick up the dirty washing and get back up, she bowed deeply babbling apologies. At the sight of her rugged beauty a slight smile came to Byakuya's lips. As she bowed the washing slid back out of her grasp and she groaned and blushed furiously, she truly was a pretty little thing.

It was just not Hisana's day! After her meeting with Lord Byakuya she had tried to keep out of his way, she didn't want to face him after his earlier insult to her, she had tried to remove the laundry from his room for when he got back- but he'd walked right into her and knocked her to the floor. He must have been angry because his handsome face was set in a deep and cold scowl that sent shivers down Hisana's back, despite his cold demeanour he still looked as perfect as he did before, he was like a dark and mysterious prince. After bowing and repeatedly apologising Hisana thought she might be able to get away with the remainder of her dignity, despite her mad blushing- but not she had to drop the laundry again like the clumsy oaf she was! She wondered what the Lord Byakuya must have thought of her, he probably saw her as a pathetic commoner, like what he'd said that morning. She couldn't help but be surprised though when he got down on his knees and began to help her pick up the laundry, her brows knitted together in confusion and try as she might no words would come out of her mouth. She too began to pick up the clothes, bot daring to meet his eyes as she was afraid that she would see fury in them, they didn't speak but Hisana couldn't help the short and shocked gasp she made when his large and graceful hand brushed past her hand. She had always imagined his touch to be cold and yet- it was warm and gentle, the place where he had touched began to tingle and her stomach fluttered distractedly. When she finally dared to look at him, he face held a slight smirk and his eyes glistened with humour, the dreaded blush returned as it stained her porcelain skin. He chuckled lightly, his hand catching her chin ad lifting her head until she was staring directly into her face, he seemed to study her face before he spoke to her softly. "You really are a mystery aren't you" he said before his endearing touch was gone along with the Lord, Hisana walked out of his room, her laundry in hand and a curious frown on her face as she was left to ponder his words.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I can't say how sorry I am about the massive wait, firstly I had exams and as soon as I was about to update I got ill! I really am very sorry and I can promise that this fanfic will be done by Christmas, I will my xmas gift to you all for being so awesome! I don't own Bleach.

**Chapter 3**

Hisana couldn't sleep- every time she tried to close her eyes his words would race through her mind, it was bugging her immensely- what could he have meant? The way he said it though, it was so gentle, it was like the real Byakuya Kuchiki was emerging from a cold and frosty veil that he kept specially in place. "You really are a mystery" he'd said to her- what could he have meant? As far as she could recall Hisana had not done anything strange or mysterious when in his presence, she couldn't recall saying anything strange to him either, for the life of her she couldn't work out his strange comment about her. Deciding that tossing in her bed was pointless, Hisana pulled back the sheets, slipped on her casual pumps and headed out into the cold, vast and silent halls of the Kuchiki manor as the rest of it's inhabitants lay sleeping soundly. Her footsteps echoed as she walked the lonely corridors, most would have found the eerie silence unnerving, but Hisana found it relaxing and it soothed her irritated mind. She walked past the servants quarters, past the elders quarters and made to sure to be extra silent as she passed these, it would be especially awful if she were to wake any of the elder nobles. Finally she reached her destination- the beautiful Kuchiki gardens, Hisana had only noticed them when she passed them earlier on and was instantly amazed by it's beauty. There were dozens of bright and blooming cherry blossom trees that sent soft and peaceful petals dancing down the breeze towards her, Hisana closed her eyes and smiled as she allowed the beauty of the gardens to fill her soul and soothe her mind, the cherry blossoms had always been her favourite, they held a certain modest beauty that made them stand out so much. The loud clearing of a throat startled Hisana from her reverie and she opened her eyes with a gasp, the shock caused her to loose her balance and fall awkwardly. Hisana scrunched her face up and waited for the sharp bump of pain and humiliation as she landed on her bottom- but it never came, instead a pair of warm arms smoothly shot out to catch her and pull her back to her feet before drawing her slightly closer to a warm and hard chest. She slowly opened her eyes and looked straight up into the slightly amused face if Byakuya Kuchiki.

However much he tried Byakuya just couldn't hide that amused smirk that spread across his lips and glinted in his eyes as he looked down at the small, shocked woman in his arms. Her violet eyes were wide and her porcelain face had paled slightly more, her hair and clothes were mussed and as a whole she looked completely surprised. After seeing his own faint smile her own lips finally functioned as a large smile spread across her face and a light giggle sounded from her, it was a most delicate sound that was like bells chiming sweetly, Byakuya couldn't help but be mesmerised by her beauty. As he kept staring at her his smile disappeared and was replaced with a strange expression of serious longing, he hardly knew this woman and yet somehow he felt drawn to her, like a pirate being possessed by a siren. He felt the urge to touch her, he wanted to feel her silky and flawless features, he wanted to gaze into her deep pools of astounding amethyst, yet he knew he couldn't- she was a commoner, and his housemaid! However right it felt he knew how wrong it would be, the elders would never accept her, and the clan would earn a bad reputation. He knew that to fulfil his strange yearning would only cause pain and anger, mostly for her, he could only imagine the abuse she would receive from the elders and the other nobles, to become close to her would be selfish. He would just have to distance himself from her and carry in with his life, treating her how all maids and commoners should be treated. With one last gaze into her beautiful features he removed himself from their awkward half- embrace and turned his back on her coldly, his usual stoic mask was back in place. "You should get back to bed now before the time starts coming out of your already pathetic wages" he said to her sharply before walking away with not another glance, the only sound was that of his nightgown billowing behind him. It made him cringe to say those things when she had done no harm to him, but it had to be done, for both their sakes and that of the clan.

Hisana's mouth was agape with shock as she watched him leave, anger and sadness began to boil up inside her, she couldn't understand what had happened, just minutes ago they had been sharing a smile and a laugh and now he was acting so coldly towards her, he made her feel so small, like she were a mere ant and he were a giant. Her brow creased in anger as she let out a frustrated sigh, she walked briskly back to her quarte. She tossed in her futon again, still she could not sleep and still it was because of Byakuya, she would have to speak to him tomorrow, maybe she had done something wrong? Or maybe he just didn't like her, she was after all trash compared him, feeling a sinking in her heart Hisana closed her eyes as tightly as she could and hoped that sleep would take her and dissolve her problems, if only for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I cannot say how sorry I am for the ENOURMOUS wait for an update,I have been very ill over the christmas period. I'm ok now though and ready to keep writing! I don't own Bleach. Thanks for all your comments!

**Chapter 4**

It had been a couple of weeks since the incident in the Kuciki gardens between Hisana and Byakuya, Hisana had since returned to her normal maid duties, working extra hard and trying her best to stay out of Byakuya's way. They hadn't spoken since that night and none of them had made any effort to, Hisana was still very peeved at him and his attitude towards her, she hated being messed around-especially by men. But, as she worked she couldn't help but think back to his words that night. Another deep scowl came back to her face, she had thought that Byakuya was different, kinder than the other nobles but no, it seemed that he was just as bad as them, if not worse. Hisana hurriedly finished folding the clean clothes and carried them to Byakuya's chamber.

Meanwhile in the elder's chambers Byakuya stood before his grandfatherand the rest of the older nobles, his face held a deep scowl and his eyes seemed to squint in anger, he held his hands in tight fists that shook by the side of his body as he was subjected to more of the elder's ridiculous wittering on about his own life plans. "You must be married before you can become the next Kuchiki heir Byakuya, it will be your turn soon and yet you still find yourself unmarried, this cannot go on any longer" Byakuya's left eye twitched dangerously, it was times like this he wished he carried Senbonsakura with him. "I understand your concern with respect, however, I do not wished to be married" Byakuya challenged quietly- the whole group stopped their chattering and turned to face him with shocked faces. His grandfather looked angry at his response, but soon the older Kuchiki leader's face had formed into a wrinkled, cunning smirk that Byakuya didn't like one bit! "I had a feeling that your response would be negative Byakuya, so I prepared a propostion for you" Byakuya looked up at his grandfather icily "I appreciate your concern grandfather but I am not interested, good day to you all" he added before he turned and walked towards the door. Before he managed to open the door Ginrei's voice sounded out loudly and proudly "Byakuya Kuchiki you will be married to Kimi Aika on the third of next month"- Byakuya stopped dead in his tracks as shock took over and completely numbed his body, his eyes were wide and full of shock as he processed what his grandfather had just told him. Regaining his composure Byakuya stormed dangerously out of the elder's chambers and to his own, he was beyond angry!

Letting out a light sigh of relief Hisana finished refolding all of Lord Byakuya's clothes neatly on the bed and looked up at the clock- ten minutes to get out before Byakuya returned! A light smile came to her face but a pang of anger hit her heart at the memory, she knew that she should have forgotten and moved on already but a part of her couldn't, a part of her still refused to believe that he actually meant what he said- but that part of her was childish and naieve. A loud bang closeby startled Hisana out of her thoughts, quickly she scurried over to Byakuya's closet and grabbed his dirty washing, a light blush of embarrassent covering her face at her stupid daydreaming. The banging got closer until the door to Byakuya's chambers was thrown violently open, making Hisana step back in fear and her body to shake timidly, and there standing in the doorway like an icy prince was none other than Lord Byakuya himself! He saw her standing there and glared slightly "out" he said simply, his voice was cold and dangerous and not to be argued with. Confused Hisana answered him, "but-" "OUT" Byakuya roared at her making her flinch at his tone and volume, she became frozen in fear and shock, when she still didn't move he began throwing the fresh clothes off his bed and into a messy pile on the floor, but by now his heart wasn't in it- he'd seen her flich, and he didn't like it. Picking up the clothes she ran out of his room as fast as she could, never once looking back at him as silent tears began to stream down her face, she ran to her servant's quarters where once there she threw herself down on her bed and sobbed. Little did she know that a guilty Lord was standing right outside her door listening to her heartwrenching sobs with a heavy heart.

He couldn't understand why he'd done it, but when he saw her flinch- it hit him, hard, harder than he'd like to admit. Despite this he'd carried on like a fool, just making the situation worse, as always- it was a repeat of the Kuchiki gardens incident the other night. She needed to understand that she couldn't be near him, they couldn't be friends, or anything more- she was a commoner and he was a noble, as much as he didn't like it, it just could never be. After seeing her run away from him his anger had instantly sobered and his raging beast had been tamed, he solemly picked up the clothes from the floor guiltily- she'd oly just finished folding them and now they'd have to be re-done, he wandered sadly through the corridors until he reached the servants quarters, he raised his hand to knock- but placed it back down again when he heard her sobbing through the door, his face folded into a frown as he stood and listened to her with a heavy heart- he was the fairest women he had ever seen, she had a pure heart and she feel curious, like she was a great mystery that had yet to be solved and yet he'd just pushed her away. Her sobbing was making him feel worse, he wished with all his heart that it didn't have to be like this, but being close to him would only cause her heartache and worry and he didn't want that for her- there was also the fact that he was to be married next month.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Really sorry again about the update wait :( Please review my chapters if your one of my fab readers, I really wanna know what you think and I need any critisisms if I'm gonna carry the story on. I don't own Bleach!

**Chapter 5**

Many hours had passed and Hisana was still crying, Byakuya was also still stood outside her door, his face was creased into worry and guilt. Finally, after debating with himself he gathered up the courage and knocked loudly on her door- immediately the sobbing stopped and an eerie silence dawned within the room before a small, quivering voice finally spoke "who is it?" Hisana asked as she rubbed furiously at the tears that had flowed from her eyes, a frown on her face- couldn't this idiot tell she wanted to be alone? "It's me" Byakuya said plainly from behind the other side of the door, instantly Hisana's frown grew even deeper and a surge of stubborn anger rose up inside of her, she gave a loud "hmph" before speaking to him in a cold and spiteful tone "what do you want, my _lord_" she added sarcastically, though in fact it didn't make her feel any better about the situation, in fact she was already feeling guilty and knew that she'd regret it tomorrow seeing as she'd probably get fired! "If you don't open the door then you'll never find out will you?" the stoic prince asked in a deadpan voice, as though it was the most obvious answer in the world. Hisana growled angrily before stomping towards the door and yanking it open, a look of clear annoyance on her face as her eyes fixed on his chest- refusing to look him in the eyes. Well, maybe looking at his chest wasn't the best idea as it was only then did Hisana begin to notice how finely sculpted it was...

A warm, strong thumb gently titled Hisana's head up until her large indigo eyes were locked onto the icy yet beautiful grey ones that seemed to be studying her. These eyes that seemed to usually be so cold and uninviting were now warm and gentle as Byakuya looked down at her with an unreadable expression. "I-I-I'm s-sorry" Hisana stuttered nervously, a light blush tinting her cheeks as her eyes continued to stay locked onto Byakuya's intense stare.

Byakuya couldn't believe his ears- Hisana was apologising to him, it was ridiculous! A small crept upon the icy prince's lips before a light chuckle finally escaped, shocking Hisana. Her eyes went wide and her mouth slightly agape as she stared at him- the Byakuya Kyuchiki was laughing! The most cold and bitter man in all of soul society was laughing! Hisana couldn't believe her eyes, she was speechless, all she could do was stand and watch. Hisana couldn't understand why he never laughed, his smile made him look even more handsome, it lighted his entire face up and make him look much more like a charming prince. After a few minutes Byakuya's laughing ceased, but a cheeky smile still remained on his face as he returned to looking at Hisana. "What's so funny?" She asked sharply, her blush becoming more intense. In reply Byakuya tilted her head up further and leaing in slightly "after everything, your apologising to me, you really are a mystery" he whispered before finally leaning in and closing the distance, gently placing his lips upon her own in a yearning kiss that both had longed for for so long. Hisana's eyes widened at first before they finally shut and she relaxed into his kiss, winding her fingers delicately into his soft hair. His own hands were wrapped around her wait, pulling her closer to him as they kissed. Byakuya knew he would be in extreme trouble should the elders ever found out about this incident, but for the moment he really couldn't care. Far too long had he wanted to kiss this woman, she has stolen his frozen heart ever since that night in the gardens, and he would face whatever consequences that were coming their way, all he knew was that right here, right now, he was totally in love with Hisana, and if the elders didn't approve- then so be it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hiya, I know- it's been way too long since my last update and I apologise lots, but I'm back on track and got LOADSS of pairings to update, I don't own Bleach and again, I'm sorry!

**Chapter 6**

It had been a couple of weeks since Byakuya and Hisana's first kiss, every night when the elders were asleep Byakuya would sneak off to the Kuchiki gardens, where his lovely Hisana would be waiting for him. Even now, Byakuya was still feeling guilty about their secret midnight meetings, but she was just too hard to resist and Byakuya was tired of trying, the heat of her touch, the tingle of her kiss was worth the guilt and the lies, every time. Every night he and Hisana would lie under the biggest cherry blossom tree and watch the stars, basking in the moonlight and each other's company, for the first time in his life Byakuya was finally happy, she made him happy. When he was with her it was like nothing could ever go wrong, her laugh and her beautiful smile lifted his spirits higher than the sky, she was the reason that he woke up every morning and carried on with his usually boring life. This particular night as usual, Byakuya had managed to sneak his way past the elders chambers and had unusually been the first one to arrive at their meeting spot, he made his way to the cherry tree and stared, mesmerised by the beauty of the aged tree that his mother had planted many years before her death. Minutes had passed and still Hisana hadn't arrived, a frown creased Byakuya's flawless skin as a pang of worry filled his stomach- she was never this late, something must have happened, or maybe she had forgotten, she was extremely busy with her chores, nevertheless Byakuya couldn't help but be concerned.

Meanwhile Hisana dashed through the corridors like a madman, her face was flushed with a light pink, her uniform was dishevelled and her hair swept behind her messily as she rushed towards the Kuchiki gardens, she hoped he was still there. Her heart beat and fluttered rapidly inside her chest and her blush got deeper as she entered the gardens and caught sight of his handsome, lean stature staring at her with his soft, grey eyes that caused her to shiver uncontrollably underneath her uniform. "Hisana, where have you been?" his voice was soft and full of concern as she approached him with a shy smile, "I'm sorry I'm so late Byakuya-sama but one of the elders almost caught me, I had to hide" Byakuya chuckled at her flustered attitude, she looked at him with a curious expression as she watched his handsome features lighten as he laughed- she had always loved his smile, it was so gentle and soft. Her observations were interrupted by a soft pair of lips pressed to her own, a strong pair of arms wrapping securely round her petite body as she moaned in pleasure, his kisses felt so good, she often wondered how she ever survived without them. "BYAKUYA KUCHIKI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Hisana and Byakuya both jumped and pulled apart as quick as possible at the unexpected angry shout, their faces contorted into utter shock, their passion from before was totally lost as they both shuffled as far away from each other as possible in shame and embarrassment. The guilty lovers looked worriedly into the enraged face of one of the Kuchiki elders, his stony face was red with rage as he scowled deeply at Hisana, seeing this Byakuya moved closer to Hisana, placing a comforting hand on her now shaking shoulder. "Byakuya I hope you realise how serious this is, mingling with trash like her, come back inside now" the elder said, now much calmer as he studied the pair under the tree, he knew that this was something that had to be nipped in the bud before it could be allowed to carry in any further, commoners like her would never be accepted in noble houses, Byakuya should know better than to become involved with a commoner. "No I will not" Byakuya's cold, angry reply came as his face set into a hard look, standing his ground against the elder, what right did he have to stand there and call his sweet Hisana trash- she was kinder and purer than any noble woman he had ever met, had the elders even bothered to have spoken to her they would have figured this out themselves. Byakuya wouldn't comply with the elders demands, he would not leave Hisana, he knew that much fighting was to come of this tomorrow when the rest of the elders were informed, but he would do it- for her.

Hisana stood in shock as Byakuya blatantly refused the elder's request, she was no noble but she knew that he would be in serious trouble for it, and that was the one thing she couldn't stand. She knew that them being together felt so right but the cost of their relation was too heavy on him, it just wasn't fair- she should have known this from the beginning, before she allowed herself to love him. She shifted away from Byakuya's comforting touch, but he held on tighter, silently pleading her to stay- but she couldn't. With much effort she finally became free of his secure grip and turned to face him, her head hung low in shame and sadness. She felt his finger tilt her chin up, locking their eyes together and sending sparks through each other's body, she placed her hands delicately on his smooth, pale cheeks and gently stroked them. "Byakuya-sama, please, go inside, I will be fine" he tried to interrupt her but she put a soft finger to his warm, soft lips "I think it would be best if we didn't see each other again, I will only cause you pain Byakuya-sama, and I could not bear that, you mean too much to me". Salty tears flowed silently from her eyes as she reached up and pressed a chaste kiss to his shocked and unmoving lips "farewell my dearest Byakuya-sama" she whispered as her heart splintered. She turned quickly to leave, but felt a warm strong hand clamp around her wrist in protest, she smiled at the stoic owner before shaking the hand off and leaving the gardens, Byakuya and her heart behind.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi everyone I'm really sorry about the update wait and I promise that this fanfic will be finished by next week and yes I am back from hiatus. Thanks to all who have stuck with me, I appreciate it. I don't own Bleach, sorry!

**Chapter 7**

Byakuya was in a foul mood as he waited outside the elder's chamber, he hadn't seen Hisana since their interrupted moment last night, he had attempted to speak to her this morning and she had completely disregarded him, a pained look In her face. It pained him to see the woman he cared for blatantly ignore him, he cursed the elders for their constant interference in his life- he was a grown man, he should be allowed to court whomever he deemed worthy, Hisana was more worthy than any noble women he had met. After what seemed hours of his angry brooding the elder's called him into their intricate and overwhelming chambers. The first thing Byakuya noticed was a slim woman sitting next to his grandfather at the head of the large, polished oak table. Her face would have been beautiful to any other man, but not to Byakuya, he personally thought that her constant pout made her look haughty and her features were much too sharp and serious for someone as young as her, her beauty couldn't hold a candle to Hisana's.

The young woman smiled at Byakuya and tossed long, silvery her hair behind her shoulders teasingly, trying to catch his attention, she was only met with a cold and annoyed scowl from Byakuya as he made his way to stand in the middle of the room, his head held high stubbornly as he prepared to be lectured about his poor life choices. His grandfather stared down at him, his face showing no emotion but his eyes sparkled with disappointment and guilt as finally the chambers quietened and Ginrei started the meeting. "Byakuya Kuchiki it has come to our knowledge that you have been having 'relations' with one of your serving staff, is this true?" Ginrei stared down sharply at Byakuya's frown. "Yes, it is true grandfather" Byakuya answered in a bored tone as he inwardly fought to hold his sharp tongue, forcing himself to act civilly. Ginrei's face hardened as he replied to the young heir, his tone much more serious "why Byakuya would you concern yourself with such unimportant matters, what is this girl to you but a mere fling, a mere confusion if emotions, she is not worthy of you Byakuya and I insist that you stop this now" Byakuya's face hardened and his eyes gleamed with cold anger, his hands clenched inside his gold woven kimono. "She is not unimportant grandfather, I love her, there is no confusion about it and I refuse to stop seeing her, she is the only thing that brings me happiness and I refuse to give it up for anyone, if you are quite finished then I bid you good day" he turned around quickly and walked towards the gold handled oak door, his head down, refusing to look at the elders in fear of cutting them all down with his Senbonsakura. "The letters have been sent out Byakuya, you are to marry Kimi Aika in two months time" with that Byakuya slammed the door as hard as he could and stormed off back towards his room and his solitude.

Hisana stepped lightly through the large corridors of the Kuchiki mansion, her head was bowed deep in thought as she reminisced the events of last night and how utterly wrong it had gone, then again, who was she kidding- she was noble, she never stood a chance, she should have just saved herself the pain and humiliation. Despite her own self pity- she wondered how Byakuya was, she hated that she had gotten him into trouble, he didn't deserve to have a troublemaker like her in his life, it would be better if she just moved on with her life, no matter how much it hurt. She was so deep in thought that she never noticed the group of well dressed, beautiful girls who were gossiping deeply, their voices brought Hisana out of her trance however and she managed to narrowly avoid them, her feat went unnoticed however, as they were too busy giggling and gossiping. "I still can't believe it Kimi-Byakuya Kuchiki!" one of the girls said with a high pitched squeal- instantly Hisana's ears pricked up and her attention became solely focused on the girls and their converstaion. "I know, me neither, Kimi Kuchiki sounds so good on you" Hisana's heart instantly began pounding, these girls must just be messing around she told herself, there's no way that Byakuya would have gone with her if he was getting married- right? "In 2 months that'll be my actual name- it's like a dream" the oldest and by far the prettiest girl said, she had long silvery blonde hair and her skin was flawless, she could understand now why Byakuya would want to marry her in comparison to herself. Still, unable to take the pain that coursed sharply through her chest Hisana did the only thing she could- she ran.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi, I'm back and updating loads to make up from when I didn't. Hope you liking the story, please read and review but if it aint cute then keep it mute! Missed you all lots. I don't own Bleach, if I did there would be romance and Hisana wouldn't be dead

**Chapter 8**

Hisana kept running as fast as she could, her destination- her room. Her path was blinded by salty drops of agony as the spilled over onto her porcelain face, staining her beauty. Her heart splintered with every step as the girl's conversation reeled through her mind continuously like a broken record- it just couldn't be- OOMPH!

Hisana was startled out of her depression by a hard, toned chest, she shook out of surprise as a pair of large, strong hair immediately circled her waist, keeping her securely in their grasp. Her eyes were wide and a blush was starting to tint her cheeks, yet still her tears continued to flow over- until a smooth thumb brushed them away. "Hisana, what is wrong?" his voice was deep and concerned as he tilted her chin upwards to stare into those all to familiar slate eyes- Byakuya Kuchiki!

Hisana squirmed and struggled in his grasp, trying to break free, she would be doing them both a favour, he couldn't be seen with her again and she didn't want to talk to him, he'd hurt her too deeply. His strong arms tightened around her waist and pulled her fragile form closer to him until he was full embracing her, a look of confusion and mild hurt on his face as he tried to understand why she was trying so desperately to get away from him. A small, choked sob from deep within his kimono deepened his scowl and concern for the small girl in his arms, once she felt his embrace relax she shoved his arms away and stood back, refusing to look at him. "Hisana-" "I know" she cut him off quietly, staring at the ground as if trying to burn a hole through it. "I know about your engagement Byakuya" she whispered angrily- to no response, she looked up, her head held high at the handsome man before her, his hands were curled up inside his kimono, his face oozed guilt and shame. "Hisana please-" once again Byakuya's speech was interrupted by the petite woman before him "Byakuya you don't have to explain, I understand, thank you for the wonderful times we have shared but we will never be" with that Hisana reached up and planted a chaste kiss on his smooth cheek before turning away and walking out of his life.

His love was walking away and all he could do was stand there frozen in shock like an idiot, his mind was too confused to do anything rational, but inside Byakuya was seething with rage, his heart ached terribly as he watched Hisana's retreating body solemnly. The hurt bubbled up inside of him for many minutes before it finally exploded and Byakuya flash stepped at a pace that would put Yoruichi Shihoin to shame, landing loudly in front of the stunned Hisana, blocking her way past. Her wide, violet eyes stared up at the large, handsome man scowling down at her, he growled low in his throat as he scanned her slightly shaking body, his steel orbs hidden by his low fringe. His hands reached out and grabbed her waist roughly, earning a surprised yelp from her, he pulled her fragile body to his sharply, refusing to wait a second longer to be closer to her. "Byakuya-" she whispered delicately as she quivered and blushed under his rough hold on her body, but he quickly silenced her whimpering with a desperate kiss to her lips. A quiet moan escaped from her mouth when their lips connected, it was like a ribbon of energy flowing between, connecting them together. Byakuya's kiss was desperate, not nearly as gentle or smooth as their previous ones, but he didn't care he refused to lose her to something so trivial as a loveless marriage which he'd been forced into, right here kissing Hisana felt right and he had always been taught to follow what was right. Quickly Byakuya pulled away grabbing Hisana's face in his hands and staring intensely into her wide eyes. They were both flushed and breathing heavily, their minds reeling with the electricity of the other's touch. "Hisana, stop walking away from me, I could not bear it if I were to lose you over something so unimportant as an arranged marriage" Hisana's violet orbs welled with tears and her small arm reached up to gently stroke his pale cheek. "Byakuya-" she started gently, only to be cut off by the impatient heir "Hisana, promise me something" she nodded gently, willing him to go on "marry me" he said simply, his handsome face never more serious.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hi, I'm back! So sorry but lots of people were moaning and so i was going to discontinue this story, but many thanks to **renrukifanforlife **for spurring me on to write more, thanks alot to my readers as well. I don't own bleach sadly- only this story!

**Chapter 9**

Hisana was speechless, her small mouth was agape in complete shock- and however much she tried, no sound came out! All she could do was stand still like an idiot. "Hisana?..." Byakuya whispered, he was worried- he didn't know whether to take her silence as positive or not. Suddenly, as though a bolt of electric had passed through her Hisana jolted out of her dreamy stupor, her large doe eyes locking instantly onto Byakuya's steely slate gaze, a small quiver passed through her lips as she whispered the one word that decied the fate of the Kuchiki heir- "Yes".

Byakuya's head shot up, is heart thudded so hard that he swore it was going to break right through his ribcage! He studied Hisana's face manically- making sure that his ears had not decieved him, no, she was deadly serious! At that moment Byakuya had never been happier, it felt as thoyugh huge beams of light were bursting from his body. He picked up the love of his life (which earnt him a surprised yelp) and held her tightly to his chest, chuckling deeply. He was going to marry the woman he loved. Bending his head down slightly he crushed his lips to Hisana's in desperate affection. He could argue that this kiss was the best of his life, Hisana's small and gentle hands were stroking his silky hair, tears of joy trailed down her face as her own heart banged almost painfully against her chest, Byakuya's hands were holding her waist strongly- there was no way he was ever letting go, just in case it really was just a dream. After a while Byakuya was forced to remove his lips from Hisana's due to lack of oxygen, though he would have much preferred to carry on kissing his beautiful bride. "Thank you, Hisana" Byakuya whispered gently, stroking his love's flushed face with his thumb beforer reclaiming her lips gently and reigniting their fire.

Hisana's face immediately flushed everytime she thought about it-her, a lowlife street urchin from the poorest district of Rukongai, amrrying Byakuya Kuchiki- she didn't deserve this, didn't deserve him, this obviously must be someone's idea of a sick joke, people like her didn't get married, they became prostitutes or serving girls in shabby tea houses. Despite her bursting happinessabout ebcoming Byakuya's bride, Hisana knew that the Elders would never allow them to marry, not by a long shot, she just couldn't bring herself to tell him this though, he was so excited- she hadn't the heart to ruin his dreams, instead she allowed herself to get lost in the burning fire of their kiss. Hisana just hoped that she would be a better wife to Byakuya than she was a sister to Rukia... Rukia, Hisana had yet to tell Byakuya about her- but would he still want to marry her once he'd found out? Fear shot through Hisana as her mind reeled, imagining his reaction to his beautiful, loving, inocent Hisana being a cold hearted woman who'd abandoned a newborn baby- there was no way she was telling him, sometimes secrets are best kept. Though, even when their lips had parted Hisana thought about Rukia- was she alive? Was she ok? What sort of life was she living right now? The guilt and the pain almost overwhelmed her. Hisana was a coward, she was when she abandoned ehr baby sister and she still was now.

A gentle kiss to her jawbone broke Hisana's trail of thought, a small smile curving her lips as she watched her husband to be in awe- how on earth did Hisana get such a wonderful man as him? Her thoughts were broken when Byakuya spoke softly, his hands on her cheeks, forcing her to look at him. "I love you, Hisana" he whispered, "I love you too Byakuya but what are we going to tell the Elders?" she whispered worriedly, to which a small determined smile appeared on the heir's face 'the truth' he whispered back and suddenly, Hisana's stomach dropped!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hi, thank you so much to all my gorgeous readers who have commented and read my story! Thanks to **Renrukifanforlife,** **Taichichaser2000,** **Fireworksfeelings,** and **Moonblossom15** for all the support and great comments. I don't own Bleach-sorry!

**Chapter 10**

Byakuya felt extremely foolish as he walked slowly down the grand corridors that led to the Elder's meeting chambers, trying desperately to delay the meeting by any means possible. Why did he feel foolish? It was because he felt scared- that's right, the great Byakuya Kuchiki who had mercilessley killed and maimed hollows was scared! He knew that this meeting with the Elder's was not going to be pretty, especially when he was bringing Hisana with him! He looked down at his small fiancé who seemed to tremble next to him, her eyes were wide and her face drained of colour. All too soon the large polished wooden doors of the Elder's chambers loomed at them, Byakuya turned round and grabbed Hisana's shoulder's gently, tipping her chin up to look at him "Hisana, no matter what happens, I love you" he whispered gently before placing a chaste kiss on her trembling lips, she simply nodded, her beautiful orbs full of worry. Grabbing her hand tightly Byakuya led the way into the Elder's chambers, his head held high and his heart pounding ferociously.

As soon as Byakuya entered the grandly decorated chambers the Elder's stopped their desperate whsipering and became immediately silent, their eyes were wide with shock, and a few, scowled at Hisana, making her tremble and hide behind Byakuya shyly. He gave her small hand a tight squeeze of reassurance before leading them to the middle of the room, adressing the Elder's politely. "Thank you for gathering, I have something important to request of you". the Elder's looked at each other curiosuly before turning back to the young heir, nodding their heads, urging him to go on. Byakuya took a deep breath and stood to the side, exposing Hisana to the Elder's "I wish to marry Hisana". The faces of the Elder's soon hardened in shock and anger- how dare he come to their chambers and request a marriage to a commoner, not just a commoner- his own personal maid! Byakuya kept his head held high, his pride would not allow him to back down, he would never back down- this was too important to him. One of the oldest Elder's spoke first, his face surprisingly calm, yet his aged eyes bore anger and dissappointment "Byakuya, you cannot be serious, you cannot marry someone of such low status, think of your reputation" the Elder begged, willing him to see sense. "I am deadly serious, I care not about Hisana's status or my own reputation, I wish only to wed her" Byakuya's voice was hard, forcing his point into the Elder's brains- he would not take no for an answer. "My lord, she is but mere trash, Rukongai scum, she will never be worth anything" another Elder hissed, at his comment Hisana's head dropped in shame and a single tear slid down her pale cheek, Byakuya's fists tightened "Hisana may be from Rukongai, but her heart is purer than any noble woman" he spat, his face contorted into stoic rage, his slate eyes burned with passion. "ENOUGH! Byakuya, if you wish to be with this woman, then take her as your courtesan, your wedding to Ms. Aika _will_ go as planned" the Elder whispered dangerously, his steely glance mocked the couple. "No, I _will _marry Hisana, _I _am the next Kuchiki heir, and anyone who dares disrespect her, on their head so be it" with that Byakuya gave the most dangerously cold look he could to the rest of the Elder's, making them cower in their seats, grabbing Hisana's hand he led them both out of the chambers, not wanting to hear what the rest of them had to say, he had made his point and now he was leaving without so much as a second glance.

Outside of the chambers they could both relax, the meeting was over, the anger and burning emotions had been spilled. However, Hisana couldn't relax as much as her fiancé, the harsh words of the Elder's and their mocking glares swirled round in her head, tormenting her. She knew that Byakuya loved her for who she was but the Elder's words were true, she was just trash from Rukongai and Byakuya would be better off without her. Smooth hands on her waist cut her thoughts short as she adjusted her gaze up to Byakuya's handsome face, a small, scared smile played on her lips- before he hungrily claimed them! The kiss didn't last long, for both of them feared getting caught when the Elder's decided to file out of the chambers. Once their lips had solemly parted Byakuya pushed a stray ebony lock from her face, chuckling when it stubbornly returned. "Hisana, their words are not even worth your thoughts, we will be married" she nodded and placed the gentlest of kisses on his cheek before they parted ways. Hisana walked slowly down the corridors, her mind reeling from the events of the day, trying to calm her overwhelmed emotions and thudding heart. Her mind came to a dead stop as she replayed Byakuya's words _"we will be married" _she sighed sadly "oh Byakuya, I am not sure that we will" she whispered sadly, small tears making gilstening streaks down the milky canvas of her skin, she was only glad that she was alone, she didn't want pity or reassurance and she was sure that nobody wanted to listen to her emotions, most people in this house either hated her or regarded her as unimportant or merely invisible (much to the anoyance of Byakuya) she turned a corner, her head drooped forlornely as her mind once more began to swirl round the day like a record stuck on replay. And that's when the Elder appeared before her, stopping her dead in her tracks, Hisana's eyes widened in shock as the Elder addressed her "come with me" scared to refuse Hisana's head lowered and she followed the Elder back towards the chambers, her mind desperately trying to find a reason as to why they wanted her.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hi again, I'm back! Thanks to all who read and to those who reviewed, couldn't do this without you! I will be uploading a chapter a day and there is LOADS yet to come! I don't own Bleach :(

**Chapter 11**

Hisana looked up at the familair large polished doors that loomed menacingly at her, the doors that she had not long passed through- the Elder had led her back to the chambers! Instantly Hisana's knees began to tremble beneath her kimono, her face drained of colour and her heart sank- whatever she had been bought here for, it wasn't good. She wished with all her heart that Byakuya was here with her now, she dreaded going in there alone, especially after what they had said to her earlier that day. The doors creaked opened loudly and the Elder beckoned her forwards, into the chambers. Hisana shuffled nervously, her face mirrored to that of a deer caught in headlights- she knew it seemed so silly, but she was scared, the Elder's despised her and now they had her alone in their chambers, defenseless, it suddenly seemed so sinister. Stood shking in the middle of the chamber's vast room Hisana felt exposed, all the eyes were on her, there was no Byakuya to hide behind this time. "Thank you for joining us , I am sure you are probably wondering why we have requested your presence" the oldest Elder spoke, his voice held a slight sneer- whether that was because he was speeking to her or whether it was natural, Hisana didn't know, instead she gave a slight nod and a small whimper as an answer. The Elder's sneer seemed to grow at her answer, glad that the filthy little rat was being obedient- soon she'd be out of their way and Byakuya could marry as planned. "As you know _Miss_ Hisana your relation with Lord Kuchiki simply cannot be allowed to go on, his status does not allow him to be associated with someone like you, it is best for both of you if you part ways now before you become too...attatched". Hisana's blood boiled beneath her straight faced exterior- they had dragged hern all this way for such a petty reason! "I am sorry, but Lord Byakuya has already expressed his opinions on this matter and I am inclined to agree with him" her voice was cold and slightly bored, this topic of conversation had dragged on long enough- surely it should be put to rest now? The Elder's face changed at her answer- his face smoothened of any frown lines, his eyes glittering mischeviously- it unnerved Hisana, whatever was coming next couldn't be good. "I thought you might see it that way, which is why I would like to offer you a trade" Hisana was right, it wasn't good, it was insulting! "Thank you but I do not wish to-" she was rudely cut off mid sentence by the Elder's overpowering voice "You leave Byakuya Kuchiki and the mansion and I will give you the location of your sister". Hisana's eyes widened and she stood, frozen in shock. "I'll do it".

Hisana'a heart thundered in her chest as she strolled stupefied back down the corridors, the Elder's had stayed good to thier word, they had given her Rukia's location and given her until morning to collect her things and leave the mansion- and Byakuya, forever. Hisana hadn't realised that she'd been crying until the salty hit her lips delicately- she was trying not to cry but inside her heart was agonisingly breaking, she loved Byakuya with all of her heart- but the Elder's were right, she was only going to drag him down and she hated to be is burden, anyway, Rukia needed her. Coming here was always about Rukia- she'd just gotten sidetracked! Finally coming to her room Hisana shut the decorated lilac shoji screen,shedding her borrowed silk kimono she folded it gently and placed it upon a small chair that decorated the large room. When she first arrived at the Kuchiki mansion Hisana had no possessions of her own, they had either been stolen or sold for food- she'd much rather sell her possessions than her body like those, less fortunate women in the Rukongai. Slipping on an older, less fancy kimono Hisana prepared herself, grabbing a plain sheet of paper Hisana began to write her goodbye note to Byakuya- she couldn't leave without telling him, that was rude, especially after everything he'd done for her. As she wrote, a few tears splashed onto the page- thankfully it was still readable, or, she hoped, she'd never been educated out in Rukongai- nobody was. Giving one last glance to her room Hisana left, sliding the shoji door back in place and making the short, sad journey up to Byakuya's quarters, her last journey. Not wanting to wake him Hisana slid the note under the door and left as quickly as she could, not wanting to overstay her welcome.

The night air was cold as it it her face, almost instantly drying her constantly flowing tears 'goodbye Byakuya, my love' Hisana whispered into the wind before making her journey to Rukongai, never looking back. She left Byakuya and her heart behind as she set out to find her only famly, the sister that she so cruelly abandoned, now was her only chance to be reunited with her, and once she held her sister in her arms- she was never letting go.

Far away in the Kuchiki mansion Byakuya Kuchiki bolted up in bed, panic and dread coarsing through his veins.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hi I'm back from millions of exams and an awful sickeness, so sorry to keep everyone waiting :( I unfortunately don't own Bleach- only this story, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and stayed with me, special thanks to ** .ichihime fan **who has stuck with me throughout the story and been an awesome reviewer!

**Chapter 12**

The streets of Rukongai were just as Hisana remembered- dirty and littered with the broken dreams of tormented, poor souls. The ragged kimono that she wore scratched her skin, it seemed that her body had gotten used to the soft silk of the Kuchiki kimonos. A sharp pang of guilt and heartbreak stabbed inside Hisana as she thought about the Kuchiki mansion and her beloved fiancé, tears threatened to spill from her glassy orbs but she would not allow them to, she had to be strong for her and for Rukia. Thinking of Rukia stirred up a mass of guilt and excitement inside Hisana, it was like God was giving her another chance to right the wrong she did so many years ago, soon she would be able to hold her younger sister in her arms, and then she would finally be complete- she would have a family. Bringing herself back to the present day Hisana checked the address on the piece of paper that the Elder's had given her, a small smile played at her lips- a couple more streets and she would be there.

Meanwhile, back at the Kuchiki mansion Byakuya was madly pacing his room, in a mad desperate rush to prove his sub-consious wrong he'd smashed into Hisana's personal quater's- and found her missing. Seeing this had filled him with sadness and confusion- why would she leave him, was she unhappy? He was not an unintelligent man and it didn't take him long to figure out that the Elder's must have sent her, it was the only logical explanation as to why she would leave so suddenly. The pain and confusion warped within him to complete blinding rage- they had dared to heed his warning and send the woman he loved out of his house- and now they must pay the price. Slamming a silk robe onto his impatient body, Byakuya made towards the Elder's chambers quickly, his entire body almost bursting into flames of pure, unadulterated hate.

He slammed the old, wooden doors from before open so hard that they were nearly thrown off their ancient, heavily polished hinges. All eyes were wide and astonished as they focused entirely on the scowling heir sttod in the middle of their chambers, still donned in his nightwear. "Ah, Lord Byakuya, how may be of assistance?" the supreme Elder asked, the same tormenting smirk was present on his face, daring the young Lord to challenge his power. However, Byakuya remained a stoic statue, showing no hint of the intense, blinding rage that boiled inside of him, his face a blank canvas. "It would seem Elder that my fiancé is no longer present in this mansion", at his words the Elder's smirk grew in size, making the wrinkles on his old, bitter face spread out. Linking his hands together in front of his face and feigning concern the Elder replied "maybe my Lord she has realised the impossibility of your engagement and has simply left". At these words Byakuya's head snapped up, a low growl rising in his throat. "Do not insult my intelligence Elder" he started, his voice raised dangerously, "for it obvious to myself that Hisana has been sent away from this house which means dear Elder...that you did not heed my warning, and now you shall be punished accordingly"...

It was now nearing night in Rukongai, Hisana was weary after her searching and has retired to sleeping under a large, withered oak tree. The night was warm but a gentle breeze carried through the air pleasantly, nervousness and guilt coursed through Hisana's veins at she sat staring at the stars which reminded her so much of her Byakuya's eyes. Thinking of her lover brought tears to the young woman's eyes, once she had been reunited with Rukia there was no way she would be able to go back to him, just having her stay with him at the mansion was shameful enough for him, nevermind the child she had cruelly abandoned. She could never tarnish his reputation so badly, it simply wasn't fair, it is better that he no longer see her, he should marry a noble lady and birth a pure noble heir. Of course Hisana was only telling herself this to try and the make the gaping hole in her heart ache a little less, although, it was a useless attempt- she doubted that it would ever be filled as long as she was away from him and his love. Tired of depressing herself Hisana wiped away the stray tears and focused herself on watching the Rukongai citizens pass by. Her daze was rudelly interrupted however, when a gang on young men began shouting curses, angry grimaces on their faces as they began to head towards the tree, pointing straight at her. Feeling alarmed she looked around to see if there was anyone hiding behind her that the youths could instead be pointing at... but no. It was her! "THAT'S THE THIEVING LITTLE BASTARD, HEY RUKIA- YOU OWE ME SOME BLOOD, IT'S PAYTIME SHITHEAD!" One of the youths shouted. Hisana's body was trembling as they finally arrived at her tree, menacing scowls and all. These men thought she was her sister, and whatever Rukia had stolen from them, they were going to punish Hisana for it- heavily, and there was nothing that she could do. She was all alone, unarmed and far too frail to even consider taking them down, she would just have to lie here and take whatever they did to her. She wished Byakuya was here.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed, this story couldn't go on without you! I apologise for all the time I spent away from this fanfic but I am definately back and have lots of writing planned. Sorry I don't own Bleach, however much I wish I did!

**Chapter 13**

Hisana's body convulsed yet again with an agonising wave of pain as a large foot crashed forcefully into her weak ribs for the countless time, following this convulsion a male laugh could be heard and an unwelcome rise of blood built in her mouth, forcing her spit it out with a pathetic whimper. Tears constantly streaked down Hisana's pain contorted face as the pain from her heart and her body consumed her, she wished that she could have been stronger- strong like Byakuya. Byakuya, that bought back painful memories of his flawlessly handsome face, Hisana fought back a loud sob as she savoured the memories of his love, his kiss and how she would never feel that again, she would die here alone- no-one would know who she was or even care, she would eventually be thrown in a paupers grave, no family or friends to lay flowers for her. Eventually Byakuya would believe her to have left and move on to marry and produce his own children- just as the Kuchiki Elders had wanted. _They _were the reason she was here now, the reason she was about to die, she should have had the backbone to refuse and stay- and yet.. she'd played right into their hands, like a fool! An extremely forceful punch to her face brough Hisana back to reality, her face suddenly seared with pain, almost blinding her and making her head spin wildly. Feverently Hisana reached up and gingerly touched her painful face, though even a mere brush of cool fingers to the stinging flesh was enough to elicit a loud sob of pain, below her delicate digits the skin pulsed and throbbed like a thumb does when hit with a hammer. One more sharp slap to the already badly damaged cheek was enough to finally knock the poor mistaken maiden unconscious. Pleased with their handiwork the youths stood back and watched Hisana, anticipating the moment when her broken body would finally give up and death would shroud her like a morbid blanket consuming her soul.

Over at the Kuchiki mansion, the young lord-to be was also admiring his handiwork. The great chambers of the Elder's was completely dishivelled, the ancient table had been sliced neatly in half and each side strewn across the hall, papers littered the air and the floor and small spatters of blood decorated the origianlly cream painted walls like a sadistic painting on a clean canvas. The Elder's sat in the corners of the wide chamber, shivering in fear and shock, blood tainted their fine silken robes and pale, tense faces. Satisfied with the information he had 'pursauded' the Elder's to reluctantly handed over to him, Byakuya sheathed Senbonsakura and with a sharp whip of his robes he left, his face a stone sculpture, the Elder's still cowering pathetically in his wake. His face may have been completely void of emotion but Byakuya failed to control the rapid pounding of his heart in his noble ribcage. Hurriedly dressing into a less favourable plain green kimono Byakuya left the mansion, his destination instead set for Rukongai, or more accuratly- Hisana. There would be no stopping until he found her and had her safe in his arms, where she belonged.

Not too far away in Rukongai Hisana's breathing had slowed to a laboured gasp as she fought desperately for her life. She tried in vain to open her eyes but was only met with unfathomable darkness, her head still spun and dark crimson blood oozed slowly from the deep wounds that covered her fragile body. She was too weak to crawl for help, too weak to even open her mouth to make a vaguely audiable noise, no, Hisana would just have to lie there under the withered oak tree and die, beaten and alone. Hisana had once again failed Rukia, she'd failed her by abandoning her as a baby, and now she was going to die two streets away from reuniting with her. She wouldn't have deserved the title of sister had they been reunited, all Hisana had done was let her down all her life, maybe she was just better off dead-Rukia would have a proper upbringing and Byakuya would not dishonour his family's name. Yes. The world would have been much better without Hisana in it.

I say _would_ as a rather hasty, raven haired noble interrupted the storyline before I allowed Hisana to be at peace!

To say Byakuya was horrified would be an understatment as he finally arrived at his destination, after many pain-stakingly slow minutes of advanced flash step! His Hisana was lying in a rapidly growing pool of blood, that seemed to eminate from the various wounds that were visable on her delicate flesh, and more than likely from one's that weren't visible as well. Byakuya's eyes widened in sheer panic as he knelt down at his bride's side without an ounce of hesitiation, his heart banged so loudly in his ribcage that it echoed into his ears, drowning out any other noises. Reaching out a large, gentle, pale hand Byakuya brushed his warm fingetrtips across Hisana's freezing cold face, being especially carefull of the quickly forming bruise that surrounded an obviously broken cheekbone. At his touch the small, beaten woman stirred, sounding her pain through a small whimper and seemingly endless tears which flowed from her beautiful violet orbs. Leaning down gracefully Byakuya pushed aside a small whisp of hair from the back of Hisana's neck and placed a delicate kiss underneath her ear, relieved to feel the weak but still beating pulse underneath his lips. "Hisana, my love" he whispered softly in her ear, willing her to respond and awaken. At his words his beloved Hisana stirred once more, her heavy lids lifting to display shocked pools of melted ameythist, a small, shaking and weak hand lifted up with a small wince from it's owner to cup the noble man's cheek, making sure that he was real and not a dying illusion. "Byakuya...is it you?" she whispered faintly, lids drooping with the effort of remianing open, the and on his cheek becoming slack, "Hisana, yes it is me", she smiled weakly a his words, a lone tear trailing solemly down her bruised and swollen cheek. "I'm sorry" Hisana whispered so faintly that Byakuya had to place his ear to her mouth in order to hear her correctly, his stoic facade faltered at her words and his features pulled down into sadness. Happy that Hisana had delivered her feelings she promptly fell unconsious again, slowly succuming to the darkness that was trying to consume her.

Sensing her limp form and shallow breaths Byakuya wiped away the stray tear from his lover's face before proceeding to gently lift her broken and shattered body into his warm arms, looking down at her bruised, pained face the young heir placed a small kiss on her forehead before turning round and carrying his bride home his robes flapping dangerously behind him, leaving the dirty, polluted streets of Rukongai behind. And all the way home he planned his determined revenge for the savages who dared to display such an act of violence and disprespect for the body of the woman he loved so dearly.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey all my awesome readers, I'm glad most of you liked the last chapter, puts a big smile on my face! I love coming home from school knowing I have awesome fanfic readers x I don't own Bleach- I'm sorry!

**Chapter 14**

It had been a few hours sincer Byakuya had found his beloved Hisana, battered and at death's door in the filthy Rukongai streets- he had now (thankfully) calmed down from the initial uncontrollable hatred at seeing the handiwork of a soon-to-be dead man on his bride-to-be. Now realising how tired he actually was, due to the sudden interruption from his nights slumber to voyage to said Rukongai. Now he just sat on the edge of the unconscious Hisana's futon, refusing to move so much as a muscle until she awoke- it would sadden him deeply were she to wake without his being there to comfort her and whisper sweet nothings into her delicate ear. When he had arrived back at his mansion a few hours previously, Byakuya had sent immediately for the squad 4 captain, Retsu Unohana. The gentle female soul reaper had examined his wife and medicated her- but Byakuya had been told that due to her current fragile state- he would be unable to touch her without causing her further pain. Instead it was paining Byakuya! He longed desperately to brush away the stubborn whisp of hair from her relaxed face, or to gently wipe away the tears that flowed unknowingly from her eyes- or even just to kiss her lightly on her pale, soft lips. But no. He must strong, for her sake and if the needs became too unruly he would just simply have to indulge in a needed but unwanted stroll in order to clear his thoughts and hopefully the strong urge to embrace his lover.

Many long, dragged-out minutes passed and before he realised Byakuya had fallen asleep, his weary head drooping on his slack shoulders, his hands relaxing their vice-like grip on Hisana's and sliding slowly off the sheets to hang limply at his side. His face looked young and innocent as he slept, engrossed in his dreams and finally taking a well deserved break from reality- and completely missing the moment he had vowed not to!

Hisana smiled as she awoke and saw Byakuya asleep next to her bed, the position he was currently slumped in would no doubt cause him pain and stiffness when he awoke but it would be a shame to wake him up, he'd had an extremely emotionally draining day and so it was best to allow him to sleep now, Hisana also did not feel ready enough to answer the many questions she was sure he would ask her as soon as he noticed she was awake. In fact- she never wanted to answer the questions, she knew she would never be ready- answering them would mean hearing it out loud, it would make it all so real. At the moment Hisana wanted to believe it was all a fantasy that her tired brain had made up, she would have even settled for it being a nightmare- but the immense pain that rippled in agonising waves through her body told her otherwise. And that's when the tears came. Tired of bottling everything in Hisana sobbed, her small body wracking with the impact as she allowed all the events of the previous day flow out through her tears, soaking the pillow and her face in the process. As a particularly large sob passed through Hisana's weak frame, she noticed Byakuya stir by her bed before finally awakening, his slate eyes focused on her and full of swirling emotions- too many to count! In an instant he was by her side, holding her hand and whispering soft words of comfort in an attempt to alleviate her pain. She could tell by his saddened pools of grey that right then, at that moment, he would have given anything to make her pain go away. Such an expression made Hisana's heart flutter lightly in her cracked ribs and made her kiss her fingertips before placing them gently to Byakuya's cheek in turn trying to alleviate his own pain. She knew he felt pain he felt guilt and grief as he saw her like this. Guilt from not stopping her from going and not being able to save her in time. And grief at seeing the woman he loved reduced to a sobbing mass of bruises and broken bones.

But Hisana was strong, she was a fighter- she was determined to get well as soon as was medically possible. She would forget all about what happened, she would forget the youths who attacked her, and she would discontinue her search for Rukia- her sister would be growing up fast now and would no longer need Hisana to look after her, nor would she probably want her too seeing as how Hisana had been absent from all of Rukia's life. No. Hisana would focus only on Byakuya- they needed each other and she was utterly determined to get well...because they had a wedding to plan!


End file.
